Lily Luna Potter
by Mormon98
Summary: I was 17 when I left the Wizarding World. Nobody knows why but me. Now I'm back, 20 years old, and telling my story. Lets get this straight right now. Yes, I am the precious little baby Lily Luna Potter in the eyes everyone who knew me. Or at least I was. Here is my story, hold on it is pretty crazy. (includes sensitive subject matters T for now may become M)
1. Chapter 1

**LILY'S P.O.V**

Lets get this straight right now. Yes, I am the precious little baby Lily Luna Potter in the eyes of my family and the entirety of the wizarding world. Or at least I was, but that is in the past. The thing is, now everybody views me as the abandoned runaway who must have screwed up. But they didn't know a damn thing. So now I am going to start on my life story and you had better be prepared.

Its going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

 **LILY'S P.O.V**

So this is where I am going to start my story. In a sleezy pub in muggle Wigan. Yeah, you can tell I must have sunk low to resort to the land of the pies. _(A/N: No offence intended guys!)_ This pub has been my sanctuary for the past almost two and a half years or so. The landlord of the pub took me in when nowhere else would, gave me a job when most shunned me... Anyway that isn't important. What is important is that I am making it on my own. Sorry, I'll stop rambling and get on with my story.

"Nige, what can I get you my friend,' I directed at one of the regulars as he strolled in with a few colleague for their usual beer after work, 'and if I hear you say my number I can only promise to spit in your drink."

Nigel leaned across the table in the same way he has for the past three or so months and took my hand which he kissed. "Oh petal my dear sweet beautiful petal, one day you will give in to this charm and then I will have you hooked." His usual drinking buddies up at the bar roared with laughter at the same repetitive joke. "Oh sweet cheeks, I'm going to need another pint for my brand new pal, Al. Haha it rhymed!".

"Sure thing Nige. Wait you have friends, or did you make this one up?" I winked at my regular as I poured his pints.

"Oh you do make me chuckle flower. Flower I'd like to you meet my frie-" As he spun his friend around I froze.

"Oh my god" Nigel's friend Al turned around and froze, his jaw dropped as he looked at me. Except he wasn't just Nigel's friend Al. He was Albus Severus Potter. Otherwise known as my brother Al.

"Albus"

Crap

* * *

 **ALBUS' P.O.V**

Today was the start of a new day. A brand new start. All that the muggle society knew was my family were famous for some reason they could never seem to remember, coincidence I think not. For this exact reason it was in the wizarding world that I would be offered jobs simply for the name of the family. However now I am in a place where nobody knows me and nobody has certainly ever heard of Harry Potter or Albus Severus. Now I can just be Al. A normal person, not celebrity 'son-on-the-Boy-who-Lived'.

So first shift and they are already dragging me down to the pub for an after work drink. The only reason I agreed to go was because if I didn't they would more than likely view me as some pretentious snob of something. All I need is a gin and tonic. Muggle drinks don't have the same effect as firewhiskey but I don't want a heavy hang over tomorrow after my first day. Anyway I highly doubt a muggle pub in the middle of Wigan would have wizard alcohol. In fact, I think the nearest family with magical blood, or connections to the wizarding world, is Preston which is something like half an hour away. So here I was at a bar, after work, with people I worked with. Fun?

"Nige, what can I get you my friend and if I hear you say my number I can only promise to spit in your drink." The voice of what I could only assume to be the bar tender sounded familiar to me. I couldn't place her voice but I knew that the slight ring to it was familiar. Maybe I'm just hearing things.

I could hear Nigel, the man I now work with, attempting and failing to flirt with the bar staff. "Oh petal my dear sweet beautiful petal, one day you will give in to this charm and then I will have you hooked." The men I came in here with roared with laughter. "Oh sweet cheeks, I'm going to need another pint for my brand new pal, Al. Haha it rhymed!".

"Sure thing Nige. Wait you have friends, or did you make this one up?"

"Oh you do make me chuckle flower. Flower I'd like to you meet my frie-" I felt Nigel grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"Oh my god" I semi-froze as I felt my jaw drop. I knew I recognized that voice.

Lily.

"Albus"

"Hey Lil" I awkwardly waved at her, still in shock that she was stood right in front of me.

"How do you two know each other?" Nigel asked. At this point several of the other people from work had turned around to take notice of whatever the hell was going on.

"Er, she is kind of my baby sister,' I scratched the back of my head in confusion, 'I just haven't seen her in yonks."

I could hear Lily mutter under her breath, 'not a baby Al."

"Oh so you havent met little -" Lily cut Nigel off mid sentence.

"Al, I think we need to have a chat, in private. Now."

* * *

 **HARRY'S P.O.V**

"Mr Potter, do you have a statement for the Daily Prophet regarding the death of Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Mr Potter, cosy night in or night on the town?"

"Mr Potter-"

"Okay thats enough. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead and thats all there is to it. And cosy night in, not that the fact would hold any significance to the death of one of the most notorious and dedicated death eaters to walk this earth. Now, I would like to go home and join my family so any questions you may have can be directed to my assistant here who will write them down. Depending on if I feel like they are worth my time answering I will do so by owl around noon Monday. Thank you for your time."

And with that I apparated out of the interview room straight onto the street of my house. When the Second Wizarding War (WW2, not to be confused with the muggle World War Two) was over I was informed by Gringotts and the Ministry that I had inherited Potter Mansion. Of course Ginny was thrilled when I suggested we move in not long after being married. And so it was here that we raised all three of our beautiful children and our surrogate son.

Opening the front door I shout "Gin, I'm home."

"In the Kitchen" comes the reply. And so I head towards the kitchen.

"Hey Gin, what you been up to?" I kiss her on top of the head.

She turns around to hug into me pulling me even closer "I went out to Diagon Alley with Astoria to get a few pieces for the Ministry Ball. Then I have just been baking for the rest of the day. Try a snikerdoodle. Its something American muggles eat apparently."

"I will later. Gin, have you thought about what is this weekend?"

"Its Lily's birthday. She is turning the big 2.0. It feels like just yesterday I gave birth to my little girl. Oh god Harry I miss her"

"Me too Gin, me too." I held on to Ginny resting my head on top of hers.

Its been over two years since we got a letter from Headmistress McGonagall to inform us that our daughter dropped out of Hogwarts. By the time we had made it up to the school to try to talk her out of it she had gone. Nobody knew where or why. Not even one of the 7 family members that lived in the same castle as her. Her best friend and cousin Dominique Weasley (daughter of Bill and Fleur and my neice) couldn't even tell us where she had gone. All she could tell us was that Lily was acting very strangely for the past few days and had almost become a shell of herself. Then the same day she dropped out she got an owl and rushed straight off to Professor, sorry, Headmistress McGonagall. She took everything with her, including clearing out her Gringotts bank account. Except for us. We got left behind.

* * *

 **LILY'S P.O.V**

I lead Albus out of the bar of the Wellfield into the back function room. Good Godric I could really do with a drink right about now.

"Listen Al, you need to leave and not come back. I have a life here and I am not going to leave so just it give up. But I don't want you to tell anyone, please Al I'm begging you not to say a word. I'm happy here on my own. I have worked so hard to make it this far, I'm not going back. Just go home." His face grew sad, he appeared to be almost tired and as though he had aged 5 years by the end of my sentence.

Tears started to fall down his face as he spoke. "Lil we are your family. You need us. We need you. Mum and Dad have been going crazy without you, thinking the worst. Heck Lily, for a while we thought you were dead, none of the owls could find you. You have no idea what its like without you, how hard it is with you gone. James is refusing to marry Blair until you get back, which by the way means they've been engaged for about three years. I think Nana Weasley and Mum might just go insane trying to convince them. Vic and Ted have some amazing news for you, I can't tell you what but trust me Lil you need to hear it. You can't just ignore us Lily. We're your family. You need us. Please, just come home with me."

"Al I have a home, here, in Wigan. Things have changed since Hogwarts, since I was 17. I am a different person now and I have responsibilities that take priority over my happiness. I am sorry Al, I know its not what you want to hear but it is important that you just leave me alone."

I turn to walk back out to the bar when I hear a mumbling. Something hits me in the back and I start to fall. And with that everything went black.

* * *

 **ALBUS' POV**

I scoop Lily up into my arms and lay her onto the worn out looking sofa. Walking back into the front of the bar I turned to look for the owner. He spotted me and headed over.

"Where is our Lil? She is needed back out on the bar"

Scratching the back of my head I turned round to glance briefly back at the room where my sister had collapsed, "er, she isn't exactly feeling too good. Do you know where she lives? I'm going to take her home in my car out in the car park."

He looked a bit disgruntled but finally went and gave me a slip of paper with her address on it. With that I went into the back room, picked her up and apparated outside the house where Lily apparently lives.

The brick house stood two storied tall with beautiful white framework. The garden, clearly well cared for, had a winding stone path in the grass that lead to the front door. A Gryffindor red door. 237 Beech Tree Road. The house had a black gate with what I suspected would be a couple dozen wards.

I carried Lily up the path and knocked on the front door. I found no keys in her bag that the pub owner handed me so I could only assume that she would have a room mate of some sorts who could let me in. And as I rapped on the door a face appeared to look through the translucent glass pattern before unlocking it quickly and rushing to check on Lily.

"Oh my God, Lily! What happened? Quick, get her inside and onto the sofa. First door on the right" and with that I heard the door get closed behind me as I headed into what I could only assume was the living room.

I lay Lily down on the black fabric corner sofa and turned to look at the woman who let me into her house.

"Hello my name is, erm, Albus', I held out my hand, 'and you are?"

"Danni and I know who you are. Now what the hell are you doing here."

* * *

 **JAMES' P.O.V**

Blair was brushing her beautiful chestnut hair by the mirror sat in her Ravenclaw blue silk pyjamas. They were an anniversary present from my parents almost three years ago, I got Gryffindor red and Blair got Ravenclaw blue. What can I say, I dated a girl with as much house pride as me. I met Blair in my fifth year and we started to owl over the summer before my sixth year. Before Christmas of my sixth year she was my girlfriend. Then almost three years ago when I signed for the Chudley Cannons, a fact that made my Uncle Ron the happiest man alive, I got down on one knee and proposed to the love of my life.

"So what did you say the plan was tomorrow?" Blair turned to face me. Good Godric she was beautiful. She walked over and sat in bed next to me, cuddled straight into the crook of my arm. I was one lucky man.

"Everyone is just getting together for a big family meal. We're gonna celebrate Lily's birthday and just hope that she is celebrating it somewhere else thinking of us. Oh, I forgot to mention Al sent me a patronus about an hour ago. Said he had a big surprise for tomorrow. He'd better not have bloody well got somebody pregnant. I don't think Mum could take a surprise pregnancy, she is only just about okay with have a surrogate Grandchild, she'd lose the plot if she had a biological one. Which by the way my beautiful fiance, we have dibs on doing." Turning out the flight I kissed my fiance on the lips and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **LILY'S P.O.V**

My head was absolutely pounding. I leant over and picked up the glass of water that was on the table by my head. That was when I realized, I was in my living room. Last I remembered I was in the pub talking to Albus. He used a spell on me. The little shi- My thoughts were interrupted by a noise. I could hear laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen. I heaved myself up off the sofa and slowly walked towards the noise rubbing my head.

"So next thing we knew she had purple hair and a nose piercing. We persuaded her to get rid of it before Nana Weasley saw but we have plenty of pictures."

"Oh God, I can just picture Lil doing something like that. Sophia is exactly the same, one time she wanted cookies and knew we hid them in the top cupboard. In her attempts to get the cookies she managed to pull the flour down all over her head. She traipsed into the living room leaving a trail of flour swearing she was Caspar the friendly ghost." They were laughing their heads off."

"Wait a minute, who is Sophia?" Al asked.

"Erm, nevermind, just a friend. Forget I said anything." I could tell by Danni's voice she was panicking. I guess its time he knew.

"She's mine"

"What? Oh Lil your up" Albus turned around to face me as Danni gave me a warm smile of encouragement. I could do this.

"Sophia, erm Albus, she's mine, my kid I mean. Sophia is my daughter." Albus just sat there looking at me as though I was a centaur with two heads. "Sophia is my daughter. She is a year and a half old and she is my entire world. Before you even start asking the questions one thing you should know. Scorp is not the father but please don't ask who is."

"Lil I don't even know where to start. What- why- how? Wait don't answer that, I know how babies are made. Jeez Lil, you'd have been 17. Holy Hufflepuff my sister pregnant at 17. Is that why you left?" I nodded my head.

"Al is complicated." Danni nodded her head. She knew the whole story.

 _"Come on beautiful you know you like me,' HE had whispered into my ear,' can't you feel it? I want you too."_

"Lily I have to ask you to do something. Come back. Please. Just come to the birthday meal. Mum needs you. I need you. We as a family need you back. Just consider it please? Look I gotta go, I told mum I'd be back by 10 and its ten to. I'll see you tomorrow, please?"

I nodded my head.

Time to go home.

* * *

 _A.N: Thanks guys for reading. Any thoughts, questions or ideas you may have please let me know. I could always do with a bit of help :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much guys for all the readings! Also special thank you to kaykay25 for her review only a matter of hours after I published the first chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you :)_

 _Oh, warning, this chapter includes a taboo subject that may trigger people so please read at your own risk._

* * *

 **LILY'S P.O.V**

Here it was. Today was the day that I go back to the family home.

"Mummy? Up!" Sophia is just the cutest little girl ever. I'm quite lucky really, she looks like me rather than her sperm donor. I will not, I refuse to, acknowledge that piece of scum as her, gulp, father. A father is a man who loves his little girl. I doubt HE even knows of her existence. Not many people do and that is exactly the way that I like it.

I sit Sophia on my lap and plait her hair into two french braids, just like the way my mum did when I was a little girl. She is wearing a red summery dress with a little white cardigan and pretty white dolly shoes. I decided that red would be a safe colour. In a house full of Gryffindors it would help. Well not really but I am going to tell myself that it does.

"Soph sweetie, go to Danni whilst mummy gets ready." Sophia heads out towards the kitchen where Danni is more than likely consuming ALL the coffee Wigan has.

I head upstairs to my room and sit in front of the mirror. I lightly curl my auburn hair before putting a white hairband in to hold the sides away from my face. Natural make up on, I walk over to the wardrobe where I pull out a white summery dress and white sandals. Looking into the mirror I look myself up and down. Perfect. I look sweet and innocent enough, maybe that will stop my family from Avada'ing me the minute I walk through that door.

Well here goes nothing.

I go and pick Sophia up before apparating to the Potter Mansion. The house where I grew up. I knock on the door. As it begins to open I hear a soft chuckle. I'd recognise that chuckle anywhere. The face turns to look at me stood in the doorway holding on to Sophia, clutching her closer into my chest.

"Daddy?" my voice let out a soft, weak and pathetic sounding whisper.

* * *

 **HARRY'S P.O.V**

Albus, James, Teddy and I were stood at the base of the stairs. We were catching up away from Ginny. I love my wife more than anything but she cannot stand when we stand around talking about business, well other than with James but that's Quidditch, a sport Ginny actually cares about. Today is an important day, none of us will do anything that could remotely upset my wife. Not if we want to keep our noses bat free.

"Yeah I mean the first day was alright. I like the job, the people, the area. Wigan isn't so bad. In fact Dad, I met someone there. I think you would really like to see them, I think you know her." As Albus was talking there was a knock at the door.

"Harry get the door!" Gin shouted. I sighed but as the closest I headed to open it.

Opening the door as I chuckled at a joke Ted made about me being whipped and then I turned to look at the person stood in my doorway.

"Daddy?" that voice, that person. Lily.

"What on earth... Lils I... my baby girl" I couldn't construct a full sentence as I pulled her into a crushing warm embrace.

She stiffens in my arms as I can feel a wriggling. I pulled out of the hug when I noticed a little figure sat on her hip. Other that the chestnut hair she looked the spitting image of my little girl.

"Hi Dad, I'm home." She smiles sadly at me.

"GINNY GET HERE RIGHT NOW" I turn and shout as the little figure in Lily's arms jumps in fright. "GINNY!"

"I'm coming!" I hear her walk closer, "What Harry? I was in the middle of coo- Lily? Oh my good Godric Lily? What? Where? How? Lily!"

And at that Gin dissolves into a flood of sobs. A flood of sobs that Lily and the little figure on her hip were also dragged into. Ginny was crying because she found her baby, Lily was crying because she is a little walking tear duct anyway, and I can only guess the little girl was shocked and scared and was crying because the poor thing had no idea what was going on.

"Hi mum."

* * *

 **LILY'S POV**

It breaks my heart to hear my mum cry like that.

"Erm, come in Lily. We are, um, you'r birthday. Everyone is in the back." I saw mum wipe her eyes as she let go of me and headed towards the kitchen sniffling.

Nodding my head slightly I move through the doorway as I hear Dad close it behind me. Things haven't changed much. Photos still line the hallway. Pictures of myself and my brothers and surrogate brother lined the walls including some of Dad from his youth with my Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Mum and all of her brothers. My eyes stopped on a picture. It was the last one of me I ever took with my family. It was my 17th birthday a matter of months before I left. I was sat on the sofa at the Burrow in between Albus and James with a huge grin on my face as we were laughing with these stupid muggle birthday hats hanging off our heads at distorted angles. Teddy was laying across the back of the sofa messing up James' hair who, for once in his life, didn't even look annoyed. He looked happy. I looked happy. How times have changed huh.

I'm sure Dad noticed me looking at the pictures as I walked past people. The chatter was dying down as Albus, James and Teddy noticed it was me. Looks of shock, joy and smugness from Al crossed their faces.

"Told you you'd like who I found in Wigan" Albus was a smug arse, but he was my brother and I loved him. Sometimes.

My heart was thumping as we got closer to the kitchen where there was a heck of a lot of noise. I could hear Albus, James and Teddy whispering behind me as they followed us down the hall. Dad walked through the door and a number of voices greeted him with a hello. I walked into the doorway, pulling Sophia even closer into my body if that was even possible, and watched as every single face in the room turned to look at me.

Sat around the table drinking Butterbeers is my Uncles Ron, Bill, Charlie and George; my cousins Fred II and Louis; and my Grandad Weasley. My Aunts were busy at work preparing a big family meal with my Uncle Percy. I had no idea where the rest of my cousins were, or Dominique. Godric I had missed my best friend.

"So you thought you'd come back for your birthday then?" James joked as he walked in through the door and enclosed me in a crushing hug much like Dad had done.

"James Sirius Potter don't speak to your sister like that!" Mum slapped him across the head.

"Mum i'm joking. Chill."

I put Sophia down, she was starting to hurt my hip. She isn't as light as she used to be. It seems to be at that moment that people seem to actually notice the little girl that had been sat in my arms moments ago.

"Mummy?" Sophia tugs on the hem of my white summer dress.

Bending down to her I cuddle her close, 'yes baby. What do you want?"

"Lil, who is this?" Ted asks before Sophia can even answer as he bends down onto Sophia's level much like I have.

"This is Sophia and she is my daughter."

Silence. Complete silence.

Actually I lie, there wasn't complete silence. There was silence and the sound of something smashing. Probably Uncle Percy, the plum. I didn't know where to look so I just looked at Sophia. Why did I decide to come back?

* * *

 **HARRY'S P.O.V**

"Lily my sweetheart. Come here and give your Grandma a cuddle." Mrs Weasley bustles forward, oblivious to Sophia's discomfort, and wraps Lily into one of her legendary hugs. That's all it takes for me to hear everybody break out into sobs, 'My aren't you skinny. You really should eat more. Sit, sit, we'll get you fed well in no time."

Sophia starts to cry and hugs the backs of Lily's legs keeping herself behind her.

"Err sorry about Sophia, she doesn't really like strangers." She turns around and wraps Sophia into her arms and gently places a kiss on her forehead. "Soph, do you want to sit and the table and color in a picture for Danni?"

Sophia nods her little head so Lily walks her over to the kitchen table, among all the silence, and sits her down. She takes the bag off her shoulder and takes out a Frozen coloring pad and a pack of crayons. She sits happy as Larry coloring in a picture of Olaf. Its a muggle film that Ginny has made me watch a dozen or so times with Mionie and herself. Ron and I would butcher the film if we could.

"Lily I think we need to talk about this, er, situation" I feel my face turning red with awkwardness. I was never good with uncomfortable situations.

"Dad I don't, I mean, er..." Lily fiddles with her cardigan sleeves like she always did when she was nervous or thought she was in trouble.

"Harry why don't you and Ginny go into the sitting room with Lily. I'm sure we can all keep an eye on the little one" Mrs Weasley begins bustling the three of us out the door but Sophia objects when she realizes her mum is leaving.

"Soph, Hedwig is in the bag. She will look after you ok. And you know these people, they're the people from your bed time stories. Look,' Lily points at Teddy, 'its the knight Sir Ted. He'll look after you okay? I won't be long sweetie. You sit and colour for Danni with Hedwig." Sophia nods her head. Lily goes into the bag she brought with her and brings out a stuffed white snowy owl. Hedwig.

My eyes brim with tears at the memory of my first link to the wizarding world.

Slowly leaving the room Ginny, Lily and myself head to the living room.

* * *

 **LILY'S P.O.V**

Stepping into the living room my heart was thudding. The room had changed since I had left. The walls were no longer a soft yellow but a cream color. It was the colour I had always wanted to paint it but Mum always said no because we would do something stupid to mark it. The leather sofa looked new but still in the corner sat my little rocking chair that, when there was ever a thunder storm, my mum would rock me to sleep and make me feel safe. On the walls there were pictures; some new and some old. The family portrait was in the center of the room above the large fireplace. The portrait was done in my 1st year after I had started Hogwarts. My brothers and I had it done for the 21st anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, except it wasn't just us. It had every Weasley since Grandma and Grandpa including Fred. It even had Remus Lupin and Theodora Tonks, Teddy's parents, James Potter and Lily Potter, Dad's parents, and Sirius Black. The portrait was muggle in order to honour my fathers, Grandmother Lily's and Aunt Hermionie's muggle backgrounds.

I walked over to the rocking chair and sunk down into its comforts as my parents sat on the sofa directly across. Dad pulled mum close and wrapped a protective hand around her shaking ones. It was sweet really.

"So are you going to tell us why you left?' Dad cut straight to the point,' and don't sugar coat it Lil. We have a pretty good idea already but we want to hear the whole truth from you. We aren't going to judge you Lily."

"Dad you don't want to hear the truth." Tears started to leak from my eyes. Mum came over and pulled me up and over to the sofa, sitting me down in between herself and Dad.

Stroking a piece of hair out of my face she said "Honey we just want to know why you left. If you don't want to tell us straight away we can wait. We just, with Sophia, we need to know what happened. We care about you. Lily was it us? Were you too scared to tell us?"

"Mum I can't"

"Harry can you just leave us girls alone for a few minutes?" Dad nodded and leaned over pressing a kiss onto mums lips (ew! but also aww!) and then on my forehead before standing up and quietly exiting the living room.

"Honey O know this is an awkward thing to ask but I need to know. Does the father know?,' I shook my head as tears continued to flow, 'you need to tell him. He has a right to know about her."

I shook my head.

"Lily, I love you and you are my daughter but you don't get to decide that. It is his daughter too."

 _"Come on beautiful you know you like me,' HE had whispered into my ear, 'I want you too. You can feel how much I want you."_

 _I backed away from HIM but I was in a corner. There was no escape. The lavatories were practically always empty this time of night._

"Mum, I didn't chose this."

"Thats what unprotected sex gets you. Godric Lily, you know how the birds and bees work."

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice now mum." I started to angry cry. Nobody looks good when they angry cry. I stood up angrily and made to walk away.

"Lily, what are you saying? Just wait a minute young lady, tell me what you are going on about"

I spun around and looked my mum in the eye and told her three words that I hated saying, three words that would change the way my mum would look at me. Three words that now define me.

* * *

 **GINNY'S P.O.V**

"I was raped."

"Oh Godric." My hand lifts to my mouth as I look at my little girl, my baby girl, sat in front of me with lifeless eyes not even looking at me, eyes not meeting mine. She looks ashamed. My hand reaches out to her.

"No!,' she retracts away from me, 'I don't want your sympathy. What happened, happened. It's in the past. I can't change it and I don't even think I'd want to it. I got a beautiful little girl who I love more than anything. Now I am going to go and spend time with my family. I love you mum."

And with that Lily walks out the door. I remain staring at the wall.

* * *

 _Hope you like the story so far, no matter the subject matter. Please review for me, any questions you have feel free to give and I will answer them as soon as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

**LILY'S P.O.V**

I can't believe I just told mum what happened. I told somebody. The only other person who knew was Danni, and even that took me a while to tell her. As the information sets in I can see my mums face. She is trying not to cry. She looks at me with pity. I hate that look. Its one of the reasons I didn't want to say anything to anyone.

My mum reaches out for my arm and I can't help myself, I flinch.

"No! I don't want your sympathy. What happened, happened. It's in the past. I can't change it and I don't even want to think I'd want to. I got a beautiful little who I love more than anything. Now I am going to go and spend time with my family. I love you mum." And with that I walk out the door leaving my mum inside on her own crying. I'm a horrible daughter.

I head towards the kitchen where I hear my family.

"-no idea why. But she is back, that's what is important."

"Oh come on Harry, she has a kid. Doesn't take a genius to guess why she left." Uncle Ron is reasoning with my Dad. I love my Uncle Ron but Merlin he can be an insensitive prick at times.

I hear Albus defend me, 'Guys you have no idea what I saw. She has a life and she doesn't care if we are a part of it. We have to make an effort to make her feel welcome. She has a job, friends, a house. She doesn't need us. Lily is family, we fight for family. Did you or did you not want her here? Well she is so can everyone stop acting like an insensitive arseholes and make her stay."

"Albus Severus Potter do not speak to your family like that-" I walk into the room and everybody stops talking, Nana Weasley even stops reprimanding Albus for his language and stuff.

"Sorry, I'll just get Sophia and we will be out of your hair. Sorry to ruin the family dinner." I head towards Sophia, who is still sat at the table, when a voice interrupts me.

"So you aren't going to say hello to your favourite person?" I turn around.

She hasn't changed a bit. Her silver blonde hair is flawless and pin straight. She looks amazing in a skin tight white tank, figure hugging blue jeans and cork wedges. I have missed this person so much.

"Dommie!"

"Lilykins!"

I rush towards my best friend and my favorite cousin and wrap my arms around her. "Oh Dom I have missed you so much. I am so, so, so sorry I didn't write to you."

"You idiot, you stupid stupid idiot. You could have come to me. I'd have stood by you. Why couldn't you tell me you were pregnant Lil?" Dom looks me in the eye.

I take a deep breath before answering, 'I know Dom. I wish I had come to you. Look I'm sure that one day I will tell you but until then just trust me I had a good reason. Really I did."

"Stay, just for today. It's your 20th birthday you should celebrate it with us. You know, your family."

"Fine I'll stay."

After I agreed to stay I notice the level of noise in the room increase as everybody starts talking to each other. I do however notice one person missing and one name not spoken. Scorpious.

I turn to Dominique. "Be honest with me Dommie,' her eyebrow raise at me questioningly, although I have a feeling she already knows exactly what I am about to ask her. "How is he?"

"I think he's okay,' I was right, Dom knew exactly who I was on about. "He comes to family meals when he can, he just has to fit it in with work. He's now a fully qualified lawyer you know. Big in the muggle and magical world. He misses you."

"I know."

The chatter continues and I watch my family. They seem happy. This is why I kept things from them, I kept the truth from them to protect them and myself. I have noticed that more of the family are in the kitchen dining area. Some of my cousins (Victorie, Molly and Hugo) were sat around the dining table whilst my uncles and some of my other cousins (Roxanne, Louis, Lucy, Rose and Fred II) as well as Teddy and James were noticeably missing. I could only guess that they were the noise I could hear outside, probably Quidditch.

"Lily we can prosecute." My mothers voice makes the room go silent. I hadn't even noticed she walked in.

I go and grab her arm and attempt to bring her out into the hallway but she won't leave the doorway, 'Mum I really don't want to talk about this here. Leave it."

"Prosecute who Lily?" Dad clears his throat.

"Nobody Dad, ignore Mum. She is just insane." I nervously laugh and attempt to wave him off. I can't deal with this right now.

"Lily what aren't you telling us?" Albus stands up and walks in front of my path between Sophia and myself. He knows I will just grab her and run. Damnnit.

"Look can we talk about it another time? Please. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I glared at my mother before walking over to Sophia, nodding at Albus first so he knows that I am not going to be a flight risk, and kissing her on the forehead as she continues to colour. I know for a fact that my family will drop it, for now. "What time are we eating? Sophia hasn't eaten since breakfast this morning." I absentmindedly play with Sophia's hair as I ask the question.

Nana Weasley looked at me, 'not long sweetie. We're going to lay the table in about 10 minutes. In fact, where are those boys? They need to put those tables out." Nana Weasley walks over and opens the back door shouting out at the Quidditch players in the garden, 'boys game over. George, Charlie, Bill put the tables out. James you put that ball down right now! Roxanne, Lucy, Rose go and wash you are covered in mud, so unladylike. Frederick Weasley don't think I didn't see that hand signal. Chop chop, dinner is almost ready."

Before anyone can say abracadabra Roxanne, Lucy and Rose are traipsing through the kitchen and up the stairs with a soaking wet Louis following them. Not hard to guess who fell in the lake this time.

"Hey do you think Scorpious is coming for dinner?" I hear James out the corner of my ear ask.

"I don't know. I know he said he would stop by but he didn't say when." Albus responds to James.

"Scorpious is coming?"

Albus does his awkward nervous hair rub thing before answering me, 'yeah he said he would. Listen, Lil, he doesn't know you're here. Maybe I should floo him and tell him not to co-"

I interject before he can even finish the word, 'no, no, no. He can come. He's family, he shouldn't have to stay away just because I'm here. He has more right to be here than I do. If he comes over later I'll leave. Sophia has to go to bed at some point."

It is at this moment that I realize just how silent the room has gotten.

"Lily you are our daughter. It is also a family meal for your birthday. Now go sit down and have fun." Dad pecks me on the forehead before heading outside where my Uncle George, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill were setting out the tables with Uncle Percy supervising them. Yes, even three fully grown adults need supervising because put together those three are worse than James and Fred II ever could be.

We all head out to the garden as an array of food on trays follow us and set themselves on the table. I reach for my wand out of Sophia's bag. It's been a while since I have used it so my magic may be a bit rusty. Pointing it at one of the chairs I transfigure it using a non-verbal spell into a highchair for Sophia. I'm not going to lie, when it worked I was so surprised. I place Sophia in the highchair and sit down next to her. I notice Dom sit next to me and James and Blair sitting across from me. I hadn't even realised Blair was here until now.

"Oh Blair, good to see you. Were you here earlier?" I ask her.

Blair laughs, 'no, I got here maybe five minutes ago. It's really good to see you again Lily. It's been a while huh."

"Yeah I guess it has."

I can't help but laugh. Within a few minutes of Nana Weasley declaring free reign on the food almost all of the platters are half empty. Every plate, Weasley or not, has a heaping pile of food. All of which they will definitely eat. Even my own little girl has a bit plate for a two year old. I definitely did not put that food on her plate. I see James smirking across from me, I have a feeling that he put all the food on my adorable daughters plate.

"I'm just going to go and get Sophia's juice bottle. I left it on the table." I head inside as I hear someone open the side gate to the garden.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Oh, I made it just in time for dinner. I'll just sit in the empty seat."

That voice, it belongs to a person I haven't seen in a while. Scorpious, my Scorpious. Sorry, not my anything anymore, although who could blame him I did run off and break up with him in a letter.

This day is about to get interesting. And the only empty seat is next to Sophia. Crap.

* * *

 **SCORPIOUS' P.O.V**

Today is Lily's birthday. She is 20 years old. I haven't seen her since she was 17, its been two and a half years since I received an owl the day after she dropped out of Hogwarts telling me our relationship was over. We had been dating since she was 15 years old. She was honestly the love of my life. Except she left me. I even had a ring picked out. Not that anybody else knew, not even Al. Only my father knew and that because I needed him to sign it out the family vault for me. Malfoy tradition is to get engaged with a ring from the family vault. I even found Lily the perfect one, a simple band with a small yet big enough diamond in it. Simple yet elegant just like Lily.

If I hadn't already promised Mrs Weasley and my best friend Albus that I would turn up for the family meal on her birthday then I would have gone home after work and just gone to bed. Well, I'd probably have gotten drunk and met some random girl but essentially I wouldn't have gone anywhere else. But no, stupid me agreed to the dinner before I remembered that Saturday was actually Lily's birthday.

So here I am at Potter Manor.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Oh, I made it just in time for dinner. I'll just sit in the empty seat." I head towards the table to the only empty chair next to a little brunette girl in a high chair. There is another empty chair but it has a cardigan on it. Maybe Albus brought a date.

"Hey Al, I thought you didn't date girls with kids?" I nod my head at the little girl as I sit down across from him.

"I don't"

"She's mine"

Two voices talk at once. One belongs to my best friend. The other belongs to-

"Lily" I stand up.

"Hi Scorp"

I turn around and see Lily standing not too far for me. She looks breathtaking, almost angelic with her white dress. Her amber red hair curls around her face and onto her shoulders, held back from a simple white headband. She hasn't changed a bit. She looks so innocent, so scared too.

"I, er, I didn't, urm, I didn't expect to see you here. I'm sorry, I mean, erm, I just. This is a surprise. Sorry, um, hi."

"Hey" She waves awkwardly at me. The little girl sat next to me starts to reach out towards Lily. Thats when I notice the juice cup in her hand, the child starts to whine, 'sorry Soph, here is your juice sweetie."

"The kid, she's yours isn't she? Not the kid of a mystery date Albus brought? Oh my Merlin, you have a kid. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yup"

"She isn't mine is she?"

"No" Lily looks at the floor.

"Is that why you left? The kid looks like she is about two or three, is that why you left? Who is the dad? You cheated on me didn't you. I can't do this,' I turn to look at the family that I call my own before I stand up to leave, 'I'm sorry guys I'm going to go. Albus I'll see you later. Harry, Gin I'll stop by at some point this week. Sorry guys."

I start to walk down the path to the garden gate, complete silence from the table behind me, when I hear the patter of feet running behind me. A small hand encircles my wrist.

"Scorpious wait"

I turn around and yank my arm out of her wrist, 'no Lily I can't do this right now. Two years you've been gone. Two years Lily. Its pretty damn obvious why."

Her beautiful face starts to tear up and even though I know I can't I know I want to pull her close and hold her, make everything better.

"It's complicated Scorp' she starts to cry as she talks and every tear stabs at my heart, 'that little girl in there yes, she is the reason I had to leave. But you don't get it. Things happened, I promise you that I would never have cheated on you, and I ended up 17, pregnant and in school. My whole life I've grown up under a bloody microscope, my first pimple, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first everything was plastered over the newspapers. You know what that feels like, it was the same for you. I didn't want to see the headlines for me being the biggest screw up in this family. I wanted to protect her from all that. She didn't choose this just like I didn't. I've moved on with it, now all I want is for that little girl, **my** little girl to believe that she is the most precious thing in the world. That is exactly what she is to me. Now you can shut up and listen to the truth or you can walk away like I stupidly did a year or so ago."

"Two years and about six months" I factually state.

Lily looks at me questioningly, 'what?"

"You left me two years, six months and three days ago to be exact."

"Scorpious do you want me to explain or not?"

"Sure go ahead. Tell me who knocked you up."

"Don't be like that, you have no idea how hard it is for me to tell you."

"Just tell me Lily for crying out loud."

"Okay. Please don't judge me, don't look at me any differently. I am still the same girl I was two years, six months and three days ago. It was October, the 21st to be exact, when I found myself coming back late from patrols..."

* * *

 _Cliffhanger guys :) Sorry please don't hate me! Also thank you so much for all the support, it's much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily Luna's POV**

"I was walking past the girls toilets, you know the ones on the 4th floor, when an arm reached out and grabbed me. I thought it was you Scorp ready to surprise me, oh sweet Merlin how I wish it had been."

 _I knew I shouldn't have let Scorpious finish patrols early. I just couldn't say no to him, those perfect blue eyes looked at me in so much hope I didn't want to let him down. Oh sweet Merlin I've become that sappy girlfriend. Suddenly an arm reached out and pulled me into the ladies._

 _"Scorpious Malfoy what on earth are you-" I giggled till I realised I wasn't Scorpious._

 _"Hello Princess, sorry to disappoint but I'm not your blood traitor boyfriend. Now shall we see if Gryffindors little Princess is really as innocent as daddy thinks she is" his sick voice whispered into my ear, hairs rose on my arms as I started to squirm._

"He had me trapped. Used sticking spells on my arms so I couldn't struggle. I tired Scorp, I promise you I tried to get away." Tears started running down my face. But I didn't look up, I didn't want to, no I couldn't, see his face. "I cried for days after, I felt so dirty. I was broken"

"Li-"

"Don't interrupt me Scorp, please. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the words to speak, so I didn't. Then about two months later it clicked in my head. My period was late. I sent off a test to a friend of Dads at St Mungos to see if it was true. If I was pregnant. As you can tell it was positive. I left Hogwarts that same day. I felt so ashamed, I couldn't drag anybody else into my mess so I moved in with an old friend from Hogwarts, for a job and worst of all I cut myself off from the Wizarding World. I can't expose Sophia to the truth, I don't want pity. I want to move on with my life and raise my daughter away from the fame I grew up with."

Finally I looked up at Scorpious. Tears streamed down his ashen face almost matching those streaming down mine. His once blue eyes looked dull and pained as he looked at me.

He cleared his threat, 'Lil you could have told me. You could have- you should- why? Why did you leave instead of saying something? We could have helped you." He stepped closer to me, 'I could have helped you."

i backed away keeping space between us, 'I was a child Scorp. I wasn't ready for such responsibility and neither were you. **He** was still at Hogwarts, **he'd** haven't known immediately Sophia was his. I am not letting that monster near my baby."

And with that I walked away.

 **Scorpious' POV**

I couldn't believe it. Lily, **my** Lily. Rap- No. The bastard who did this to her was not going to get away with it. Not on my watch.

 **Lily Lunas's POV**

I walked away from Scorpious and headed back to the garden. My family tried to ignore the obvious tear stains on my cheeks, they ignored my red eyes and just carried on talking acting like whatever happened hadn't. Except my mother gave me one very clear look, we'd be discussing whatever happened later on.

"Mummy cry?" Sophia placed one of her soft little hands on my cheek and looked at me.

"it's okay baby, mummy is okay." I kissed the top of her head and turned back to my dinner.

Scorpious didn't return.

 **Albus' POV**

I was having a 'discussion' (more like a heated debate) with Uncle Percy on a legal bill about to be passed by the Wizagmont when a voice interrupted everything.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Oh, I made it just in time for dinner. I'll just sit in the empty seat." Scorp headed towards the table where the only empty chair without any discarded clothes on it was next to Sophia.

Crap.

"Hey Al, I thought you didn't date girls with kids?" Scorp nods his head in gesture to little Sophia who's shoving mash potato into her face grinning at Blair who's been smiling at her across the table.

"I don't"

"She's mine"

Lily and I both speak at the same time.

"Lily" Scorp breathes out.

"Hi Scorp"

"I, er, I didn't, urm, I didn't expect to see you here. I'm sorry, I mean, erm, I just. This is a surprise. Sorry, um, hi." I snort in laughter, ever the eloquent one my best friend. That was sarcasm if you didn't catch it.

"Hey" She waves awkwardly at Scorpious. Match made in heaven if you ask me.

Then Sophia breaks the awkward stares and reaches towards the juice cup in Lily's hand. I scoot my chair out a little bit from the table in case of confrontation just as I see Dad, James and Teddy do the same.

Lily glances at Sophia before handing her the juice cup, 'sorry Soph, here is your juice sweetie."

"The kid, she's yours isn't she? Not the kid of a mystery date Albus brought? Oh my Merlin, you have a kid. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yup"

"She isn't mine is she?" This wasn't going to end well. My whole body tensed as I waited for the years of pent up anger at Lily to burst from Scorpious.

"No" Lily looks at the floor.

"Is that why you left? The kid looks like she is about two or three, is that why you left? Who is the dad? You cheated on me didn't you. I can't do this. I'm sorry guys I'm going to go. Albus I'll see you later. Harry, Gin I'll stop by at some point this week. Sorry guys."

And with that Scorpious heads out the garden. What I didn't expect was for Lily to go running after him. Teddy and I both stand up to go after them when one look from mum tells us both to sit down and leave them to it.

And so normalcy resumes, or as close to normalcy as this family can get.

When Lily came back to the table it was pretty obvious she'd been crying. Whilst it made me mad that Scorpious had upset my little sister I knew that it wasn't my place to get involved. This time Lily was in the wrong.

As always Dom breaks the tension surrounding a very quiet Lily, 'so how many hot dudes you been banging since you broke up with Scorp?" She waggles her eyebrows suggestively at a giggling Lily.

"Dom!" I yell

"Dominique!" I heard Bill chastise although it's easy to hear the slight chuckle in his voice.

"Dommie that's not ladylike dear" Grandma Weasley reprimands.

Dominique just shrugs at us all, 'broke the tension amirite."

And with that the awkwardness is gone, Lily delights in hearing what she's missed in her absence and a very happy Sophia smiles at anyone who will look at her. It's almost like Lily never left.

Almost.

 **Lily Luna's POV**

Today was not what I expected. If you had told me yesterday that I would be back in my family home I would have laughed at you. I don't know if I will be sticking around, but for now my family seems to accept I don't want to talk about why I left although they can easily deduce by my little addition that Sophia is part of not the whole reason for my early departure from Hogwarts.

I was stood in my old bedroom looking at old photographs whilst Sophia napped in my old bed. Photos littered my room showcasing every moment of my existence. One in particular however caught my eye and I couldn't stop looking at it. It was a Wizard photo of Scorpious and I dancing around the Malfoy estate ballroom at one of the Christmas parties, our first one as a couple. He looked dashing in his dark grey almost silver suit and his forest green tie that matched my gown. I was wearing a beautiful green ball gown that winced in at the waist before flowing down. My hair was in an intricate style much like my favourite character from my favourite tv show, Daeneyrs Targaryen from Game of Thrones. On my worst was a beautiful silver band that Scorpious had gifted me that Christmas. We looked so happy.

I remember the Daily Prophet articles following the ball, all guessing how long it would be before we announced our engagement, how we laughed at the headlines. How I secretly wished that one day they would be true.

Instead I screwed everything up. I ruined every chance I had with Scorpious and ran away from my home.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"One moment" I quietly replied before exiting the room. I came face to face with my dad.

"Hey sweetie, you were taking a while so I thought I'd come up and help. Sophia get to sleep ok?" Dads emerald eyes looked at me.

"Yeah sorry I just got distracted. It hasn't changed." I sighed.

"Whilst not much in that room has changed flower you have"

"Dad can you- I don't. That nickname. I don't want you to use it anymore. Please."

"Sure Lilykins, whatever you wish. Now you'd better hurry up downstairs before your brothers eat all of your mums snickerdoodles." He answers my quizzical look my continuing, 'they're some American baked goods. You know your mother and her penchant for finding new and exciting things to bake. I swear I won't be able to fit into my suit trousers much longer if she carries on." Dad chuckles before kissing me on the forehead and head dog downstairs.

I follow Dad downstairs to the kitchen where my family have collected.

"The kids are outside getting ready to go play quidditch if you want to go join in" Uncle George looks up from his tea to speak to me.

"No thank you. I'd rather sit in here with you Uncle George' he chuckles at me, 'anyway I need to be prepared in case Sophia wakes up. It's a new place she'll probably be a bit scared."

I sit at the table with my family and laugh and joke the day away. When Sophia wakes from her nap she joins us as the family continues to smother her with the Weasley/Potter family love. All is good in my life.

 ** _Sorry this is such a short chapter. I'm also sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've had a lot going on in my personal life but I'm back so get ready for some more exciting chapters over the next few weeks._**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCORPIOUS' POV**

So it has been 3 days since I saw Lily at Potter Manor. I bet your wondering what's going on in my head. Well I'll tell you, including everything that's happened since Lily walked away.

I apparated home after Lily told me everything.

 _I couldn't believe what Lily had told me. I was supposed to protect her and I let her down. I stormed into Malfoy Manor where I ran straight into my Father._

 _"Scorpious, is everything okay son?" He looked at me with his grey eyes wrinkled in concern._

That night I broke down in my Fathers arms, something I had only done twice before. The first had been and my Grandmother Narcissa's funeral and the second had been when the owl from Lily had arrived.

 _"Scorpious what's happened son?" He waited until my sobs had subsided before questioning me._

 _"It's Lily Dad. She's back."_

 _His eyes shot up in surprise, 'Scorp that's great news son!"_

 _"Dad she has a kid. And before you give me that look and the birds and the bees talk it's not mine. It's not my kid dad."_

And then I told him everything Lily told me. I watched as my Fathers face looked from concerned to horrified to serious. My Father loved Lily like she was his own, we were surprised when he accepted my relationship with Lily without hesitation. He was hesitant at first about my friendship with Albus. Dad told me once that he thought his mistakes of the past would effect me and once Harry Potter knew his son had befriended a Malfoy, he would demand that Albus spend no more time with me and I would be left once again friendless. Once he realised this wasn't going to happen Dad was welcoming and even invited the Potters to the annual balls at the mansion.

It was during the winter ball, our first one as a couple, that I declared my love to Lily Luna Potter under the stars.

 _Lily and I twirled around the ballroom, smiles as wide as can be. Her beautiful green ball gown shaping at her tiny waist made her look like she was almost floating. On her wrist was the bracelet that I had gifted to her yesterday for Christmas. Her eyes sparkled as they looked up at me. Merlin I was so lucky._

 _"Lil want to go and take a tour around the famous Malfoy gardens?" I ask her._

 _She looked up at me quizzically before answering, 'I've seen your gardens before Scorpious. But I could do with a bit of air so sure lead the way Charming."_

 _"Charming? Is that one of your muggle fairytale characters?" Muggle stories fascinated me. Lily sometimes reads passages to me when we sit by the lake at Hogwarts._

 _Lily giggled a bit, maybe she was a tad tipsy from the champagne, 'oh Scorp, Prince Charming is the one all the Princesses fall for, he saves her from a dreadful fate before whisking her away for a happily ever after. I sometimes think you're my Prince Charming Scorp."_

 _As she talks I lead her over to the 'secret garden' as Lily once named it after one of her classic muggle novels. We discovered the patch of garden and we named it so and it became our mini sanctuary. Lights of fairies glistened off the trees and I lead Lily to the beautiful white wooden swing and sat her down on it._

 _Noticing her start to shiver I take my suit jacket off and place it on her shoulders, she looks at me with a grateful smile. "Thanks Scorp."_

 _We sat hidden in our small garden for what felt like forever before she fell asleep, her beautiful angelic face resting against my arm._

 _I kissed the top of her head, 'Lily Luna Potter I am in love with you. One of these days I'm going to marry you. Right here in our little garden, that's where I'll ask you. I'll give you your happily ever after my little Princess."_

 _Our evening was eventually interrupted by the fireworks at midnight signalling the party drawing to a near close. Lily jostled from her nap and with a dazed look on her face we headed back up to the castle where nobody seemed to notice we'd been gone for so long. Or maybe they didn't worry, Lily was always safe with me._

Except she wasn't always safe with me. I didn't protect her when she needed me the most. I let her down. I let my Lily down.

 **LILY'S POV**

So it's been 3 days since I reunited with my family. Surprisingly so far the magical media haven't caught wind of my coming home just yet. Then again I haven't been back since that day, I made excuses such as having work. Albus knows where I live now anyway so it's not like I could make a super fast runner. Of course the minute I arrived home Danni quizzed me on EVERYTHING, especially what happened with Scorp.

 _"Lily he still loves you. He wouldn't be so upset if he didn't. Maybe once he comes to terms with it all you can fix things. Promise me you'll try."_

My priority is my daughter now. I can't let things like stupid teenage love come before that.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by an owl tapping against the kitchen window. I hurry to let the owl in and give it some museli to occupy the creature whilst I read the letter. Picking up the letter I open it:

 _My dearest Lily,_

 _How are you my dear? Scorpious mentioned you had returned to the Wizarding World. I know I may not be your further father-in-law anymore but I do still care for you. I was also told about a darling little addition to your family, Sophia if I remember correctly. May I meet the two of you for a spot of afternoon tea at some point soon? Astoria and I would be delighted to meet the little one and see our precious Lily once more. Please let us know and we can sort out a time and day that will suit the two of you._

 _Sincerely and with much love,_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

I read the letter from Mr. Malfoy before grabbing a piece of paper from the stationary set in a kitchen drawer and a pen and started to write my reply:

 _Mr. Malfoy_

 _I am as well as can be thank you Mr. Malfoy. Yes I have returned after just over 2 years, my 'darling little addition' as you call her is my daughter Sophia. We'd be happy to accept your invitation for afternoon tea, maybe Friday at 3pm?_

 _With much love,_

 _Lily Luna Potter and Sophia Ginevra Potter_

Having penned a reply I fold the paper up and attach it to the magnificent owl sat at the kitchen table. Honestly I should have realised such a fine creature could only belong to the Malfoy family. With a hoot the owl flew out the kitchen window and left, taking my reply with it.

I jump a little as a voice speaks, 'so Lil you gonna tell me who owled you? Was it him?"

"No,' I sighed looking at Danni, 'it was his dad. Mr. Malfoy and Astoria inviting Soph and I for afternoon tea this week at the manor."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I already sent my reply accepting the invitation. I'm surprised they wanted to see me considering I broke Scorps heart, I'm especially surprised they want to meet part of the reason I left. I'm not gonna lie Dan, I'm scared Scorpious is going to be around, I haven't seen a hair of him since I told him."

Dan I looked deep in thought, 'maybe seeing him will be a good thing. Look Lil I know you said you never wanted to do anything about it but don't you think he's going to see in the Prophet that you're back and he has a kid. Maybe the guy who, yknow, will want to be a part of her life." She silences at my glare.

"I want to protect Sophia for as long as I can."


	6. Chapter 6

**LITTLE LILY LUNA POTTER: NOT SO LITTLE ANYMORE**

Oh my darling readers do I have an exclusive for you. Little darling Lily Luna Potter is back in the Wizarding World. Yes you heard it here first folks.

Yesterday the youngest Potter was spotted outside Potter Manor, the residence currently owned by the Boy-Who-Lived and Ginevra Potter (nee Weasley).

As of yet there has been no official statement released from the Potter family however one source close to the family exclusively told me the youngest Potter has been back since her birthday earlier this month.

Where has the young girl been? Why did she run away from home? What elusive secrets is the girl trying to hide?

Not to worry my sweets I promise to get to the bottom of it.

-Rita Skeeter

 ** _(A/N: So sorry I've been M.I.A recently, I've had a lot going on. Not to worry, I'm sure in time you'll know all but I promise I am back and working on two chapters to upload by the end of this week. This mini snippet is just to give you a little reminder the story is still alive.)_**


End file.
